Jones
Jones (Japanese:'' ジョーンズ'' ''Jōnzu'')'' is a light tan Alpine Renault A110. Jones is a gemstone hunter, he has a map on the side of his house that shows where the gemstones are. He tells you to look for seven gemstones which are hidden all over the Choro-Q HG 2 world. Once you get all seven of them, you'll get Stamp 9 and Jones will soon be recruitable. He will give you hints as to where the gemstones are when you first see him. If you haven't found them all yet, you can revisit him and he will repeat hints for the gemstones you still need. Quotes *"... ... ... ugh! What the... I can't believe that I, Adventure Jones, didn't even feel your presence! Hmmmmmm!!! Those undetectable motions! Who are you?! Perhaps you have what it takes to be an adventurer too... Well, how 'bout it? You wanna test your skills?" *(After the protagonist had said "Test 'em!") '' "All right! You've got courage! Well then, let's see you find 7 gemstones I've hidden worldwide. If you can find all 7, you must be an adventurer too! Now, I'll give you hints to where where the gemstones are hidden. The yellow Topaz lies "near Island Bridge's western beach". If you can find all 7, you must be an adventurer too! Now, I'll give you hints to where where the gemstones are hidden. The blue sapphire can be found in the ruins to the west of Sandpolis. The red ruby was dropped into the sea, in the coral, to the west side of Sandpolis' lighthouse. To find the violet moonstone, follow the river east of Mushroom Road upstream. The red-violet amethyst lies behind Large Hill's jump ramp. You will find the green emerald above the Temple Under the Sea. The black opal can be found on a cliff to the south of Quick Pic No.94, which is located in Papaya Island. Have you got that? Would you like it repeated?" *"Best of luck in your search! I'm counting on you!" *''(After the protagonist had found all the gemstones)'' "Wow! You did it! I knew you had it in you! As a reward, I'll give you one of my favourite things. Until next time, stay true to that adventurous heart! Good luck to you!" *"Hmm... I can sense you're interested in racing with me. If you like, I will replace one of your teammates." *''(Declining his teammate request)'' "That's too bad. Let me know if you change your mind." *''(Accepting his teammate request)'' "Thanks. I won't let you down. Hey! Take care!" *''(Whilst on the team)'' "It's cool to be a racer. Hey! Take care!" Trivia *Jones' name is a reference to fictional explorer Indiana Jones. *Jones hid the gemstones for the player to find. *In Choro-Q HG 3, there is a character named Alex who drives a tan Alpine A110 and is an adventurer as well; maybe Jones and Alex are the same character? Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Peach Town Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Characters